Twins Enemies
by AlexLy
Summary: Encore un friendship Doc/Master, sous forme de "scene coupée" cette fois. Cet OS se passe pendant Last of Time Lord saison 3 . So Enjoy !


_Alors en ce moment, le Doc/Master m'inspire, y'a pas à dire. _

_Cette fic se passe dans Last of Time Lord, au moment d'une conversation entre le Doc et le Master. J'ai repris les repliques de l'épisodes, j'en ai ajouter quelques unes et ça donne ça. _

_Pas de slash, c'est que du friendship. _

_**Twins Enemies**_

_- Demain on lance l'attaque._

Te revoilà.

J'espère, je m'accroche stupidement à cet espoir insensé, que tu vas m'écouter cette fois. Je peux t'aider, je sais que je peux t'aider. Je dois vraiment te sauver.

_- On va ouvrir une brèche dans l'espace Brachatolia. Ils ne vont pas nous voir venir, ça va être la panique._

Ils n'aurons aucun moyen de se défendre. Les « sphères » vont les massacrer et toi, tu t'en réjoui. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça avant.

Avant les tambours.

Il n'est plus seulement question de toi désormais, mais de l'univers. Et plus les jours passent plus je me dit qu'il faudra que je fasse un choix.

_- Alors arrêtes !_

Si seulement c'était aussi facile. Tu n'as juste qu'à m'écouter, je dois savoir ce qui t'es arrivé.

_- Des que l'empire sera instauré et qu'il y aura une nouvelle Gallifrey dans le ciel, à ce moment là, peut être que j'arrêterais._

Oh oui, moi aussi je voudrais voir Gallifrey s'élever à nouveau dans le ciel. Mais pas de cette façon. Je ne veux pas refaire ce que j'ai été contrains d'accomplir la dernière fois.

Je sais qu'à nous deux on peut avoir l'Univers, mais à quoi bon ? A quoi ça nous avancerais de le posséder ? Je veux juste que tu reviennes comme tu étais avant, que tu ne sois plus le Master et que je ne sois plus le Doctor.

Mais ça, même l'univers ne peut me l'offrir.

_- Les tambours, les incessants roulements de tambours. Je n'étais encore qu'un enfant et j'ai regarder dans le vortex._

Je le sais. Et ça fait mal. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi ? Pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui ai perdu la raison et moi qui est tant souffert ? Pourquoi nous ?

_- C'est alors que j'ai été choisi. Les tambours, l'appel à la guerre. Tu ne les entends pas ?_

Pourquoi la guerre ? Pourquoi pas la vie, pour une fois ?

Parce que, moi, je ne les entends pas et je donnerais tellement pour que toi non plus.

_- Ecoutes les, ils jouent maintenant. Dis moi que tu les entends, Doctor. Dis le moi !_

_-Il n'y a que toi._

Plus que toi et moi. Mais dans deux univers différents.

Je vois à ta tête que tu es déçu. Ton âme à été torturée par ces tambours. Mais j'arrive à te reconnaitre, des fois, par certaines de tes expressions malgré le vieillissement, la régénération et les tambours.

Peut être que je pourrais te ramener.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

Je vois à ton regard que tu as mal. Mais ça veut dire que tu es quand même lucide parfois. C'est rassurant et en même temps effrayant parce que tu as l'air de tellement souffrir !

_- Je ne sais pas._

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Laisse moi t'aider ! Pourquoi ne veux tu pas m'écouter ?

Tu te rappelle quand nous jouons ensemble sur la plage prés de l'Académie ? Nous rêvions de l'Univers, de découvrir toutes ces planètes que l'on voyait dans le ciel.

Toi et Moi. A cette époque il n'y avait que Nous. Et les autres nous enviaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé leur jumeau.

Jamais nous n'aurions imaginé que nous deviendrions frères ennemis.

_- Tu te rappelles quand nous étions enfants ? Nous faisions la course, je gagnais toujours. Et toi, tu étais toujours derrière moi. Tu t'en souviens ?_

Ces souvenirs sont douloureux.

Finalement, c'est quand on les as perdus que les plus banals moments d'une existence révèlent toute leur importance. On ne profite jamais assez de ce qu'on a et c'est encore plus difficile pour un Time Lord.

_- Tu as toujours préférer t'enfuir plutôt que de te battre, c'est pour ça que tu courais si vite_.

Je relève la tête.

Tu es là ! Tu es revenu ! Je t'ai sauvé ! Je t'ai ramené !

Mais tes yeux disent le contraire. Je ne t'y reconnais pas. Ce n'est que l'ombre de toi que j'ai cru entendre pendant un instant. Juste un fantôme qui a disparu, à nouveau caché par les tambours.

_- D'accord._

Tu peux lire dans mes yeux, comme je peux lire dans les tiens.

Cette phrase scelle pour un moment cette conversation. Tu n'es plus Koschei, tu es redevenu the Master.

Mais tu es toujours là et je te retrouverais.

Parce que désormais, c'est à moi d'être derrière toi.

***

Voilou !

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Et n'hesitez pas à reviewer =)


End file.
